Steven comes out
by JustSagan
Summary: Something has been on Stevens mind for a long time, and he will now tell everyone.
1. True beauty

It was a nice sunny day in Beach City. Well… not nice for everyone… Steven was not in the best mood. You see, Steven found something out about himself, but had no idea how he would tell everyone. He had no idea how they would react, or what they would do after they found out… But he knew he had to tell everyone.

Steven decided that he should start out by telling the ones closest to him. This of course be Connie, his dad, and the Gems.

After about a half an hour of thinking this through, Steven gathered Connie, his dad, and the Gems in the temple living room, and prepared to tell them the news.

" _Guys… I have something very important to tell you all… I just don't know how to say it…_ " Steven said nervously.

" _It's ok Steven, we will love you no matter what._ " Garnet said happily with a smile on her face.

" _Ok… Well… What I have to tell you all is... Is that I now identify as transgender faggot!_ "

Everyone in the room was surprised, but not mad.

" _Hey champ, you don't have to be scared about telling us that, we will always love you!_ " Stevens dad said with a smile on his face.

" _Ya Steven! I actually have a thing for beta male cucks!_ " Connie said happily.

Steven was so happy that they supported him, and decided that he would tell everyone else in town.

The next day, Steven went around town telling everyone that he now identifies as transgender faggot, and everyone was happy for him, some guys ever started to identify as transgender faggot. However, this was only the beginning.

A week went by, and everyman in town started to identify as transgender faggot, and the ones that didn't were executed. The news of this spread fast, and soon this news reached Hillary Clinton. After she heard about this, she decided that she would travel to Beach city and announce something new. Because every man was now a beta male cucks, they were all excited for this. And the women were excited for this to.

After another week went by, Hillary Clinton arrived in Beach City, and everyone was excited. After Hillary said her hellos, she decided to walk up to her stadium that the faggots and women set up for her. She then started to give her speech.

" _Hello everyone! I am happy to be in a place where everyone decided fight back against the patriarchy!"_ The crowd snapped their fingers in joy.

" _I have come down here to announce that in celebration of your bravery, I am now moving all new Muslims to this town!_ " After Hillary said this, she quickly ran away to her private jet. Leaving the residents of Beach city confused. However…

" _Prepare to die infidels!_ " Screamed a Muslim as he was running at the crowd,

" _What is he BOOM!_ " The Muslim had suicide bombed himself, kill a good number of people.

The survivors had tried to run for their lives, but were surrounded by more Muslims!

" _You will worship Allah!_ "

After another week went by, the residents of Beach City were enslaved by the Muslims, and since all the men identified as transgender faggot, they were to weak to fight back.

The Muslims did horrible things… They raped the women and girls, and then executed them for being raped. The Muslims also forced the Crystal Gems to shapeshift into Goats, so that the Muslims could fuck them. Little girls were forced to marry the older Muslim men and fuck them. Anyone that tried to fight back were killed.

As this was all happening, Steven was hiding in the temple. He could not stop crying, everyone he ever knew was dead, gone, or being raped by some smelly Muslim. Steven didn't know what to do… But then it hit him.

" _There has to be someone in America that can help us!_ " Steven said quietly to himself as he began to send out a distress call through the warp pad, hoping that someone would get it.

After a few days, everything seemed lost… But then a helicopter started to hover over the city.

" _Prepare to be deported!_ " A booming voice was heard from the helicopter.

Everyone looked at who it could be, and to their surprise, it was the one and only Donald Trump.

" _Do not fear Beach City! I will save you from these Muslims!_ "

Donald then jumped out of the helicopter, and then slammed his fist into the ground, causing 20 Muslims to be thrown into the air. Donald then pulled out a gun, and shot all 20 Muslims. As their lifeless bodies hit the ground, Other near by Muslims looked on in horror.

" _Oh my Allah! It's Donald Trump! RUN!_ "

The Muslims then began to evacuate Beach City, and migrated back to Michigan. When all the Muslims left, Donald began to help the City recover.

After two weeks, the town was nearly back to normal, and Donald knew his work here was done. However, as he was about to leave, Steven ran up to him.

" _You saved us! Thank you so much! We will no longer identify as transgender faggots!"_

Donald smiled at Steven, and said…

" _It was my privilege._ "

The end


	2. Chapter ?

One month later...

Much has changed in Beach City since the Muslims attacked.

Many of the citizens have started to become much more right leaning, and of course they decided to support Trump in the election. Not only had Trump saved them from a fate worse than death, Trump had also taught all of them a valuable lesson… You should be comfortable with the way you are, because loving yourself is the best way to cheer yourself up… Or something gay like that… Also the Gems now hunt and kill Muslims.

Trump 2016


	3. The true ending

Thanks to Donald Trumps victory, Earth is saved!

You see, After Donald won, he flew into space, went to Home World, and destroyed the Diamond Authority.

Trump also had sex with all of the Crystal Gems, and Connies mom.

The true ending


	4. Da End

After getting all of the gems (and Connies mom) pregnet, Trump decides to call Putin for help.

The two would have to work together to ensure that the babies will grow up with good political morals.

After the babies were born, Trump and Putin were able to be good fathers.

When the kids finally grew up, they became very good leaders, and eventually, they got into politics.

They grew up to be so good, that they were able to ensure that the Republicans would not only always win Beach City, but also all of America.

They were also able to take out ISIS, BLM, and every other horrible thing. They saved America, and the rest of the world.

Da End


End file.
